New Places
by RougueSakura
Summary: What happens if you encounter a new world without meaning to? ONE SHOT! mabye change to multi dedicated to Arashi Wolf Princess bday i know its a few days late but better late then never! Happy birthday girl! HP/Sess
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is in celebration of Arashi Wolf Princess bday HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

Harrys POV

As I trudge through the thick foliage, I think back to how I got here. I was walking with Ron and Hermione, my two best friends, on the way to our dreaded potions class with snarky Professor Snape when suddenly the whole castle began to shake I felt something hit me from behind causing me to black out. And when I awoke gone was Hogwarts, my friends, and evil potion masters, to this a dense forest which seemed to go on for miles.

Finally I notice the trees are thinning at I just make out a beautiful castle that seemed to be made from the face of the rock itself I gasp in amazement. Walking forward I cry out as I'm suddenly grabbed and held by my throat to a tree.

"Who dears to enter this Sesshomaru land without permission?" the man pressing me into the rough tree bark.

Gasping for breath I look at the man holding me and my breath is caught, he looks like a daemon angle, well knowing my luck he is, with his silver hair and golden eyes hardly able to hide the dominating power coming off this being. "I don't know how I got here, what time am I in?" I asked carefully watching his elegant claw like hands. I felt his grip slacken slightly.

"How can this be…" the demon murmured releasing me but holding me in place. "You smell of a dirty human but underneath that smell holds something this one cannot place. What are you?" He asked me causing me to smile slightly hoping I could get out of this with my life.

"My name is Harry Potter and I am a wizard." I started slowly hoping not to startle him into attacking, "I am a student at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry." I said calming awaiting his confirmation of this knowledge.

"This Sesshomaru will believe you for now, come I shall give you shelter and teach you of this world. No harm shall come to you if you stay with this Sesshomaru and don't hurt his pack." The man said causing me to nod.

"Oh Lord Sesshomaru!" A high pitched voice wailed causing my ears to rattle. I noticed a very slight wince.

"Jacken, shut up." He ordered causing me to chuckle.

"Are you a demon?" I asked quietly noticing his ears and markings lightly touching them.

"Yes does that bother-" he started before this green thing like a toad stepped into the clearing.

"Oh Lord Sesshomaru why are you letting that vile human touch you!" It screeched waving its staff like thing at me. As though burned I removed my hand and blushed deeply noticing how this beautiful demon seemed to close up around this lesser being.

"Jacken that is not for you to meddle come." He ordered walking away behind the toad called Jacken a two headed dragon with a girl ridding it came into view. Suddenly I was picked up and deposited onto the creatures back. Rin this is Harry he shall be traveling with us for now. I watched as the girls grin grew impossible wide causing me to grin.

"Where to now Milord?" the girl asked still grinning.

"For now the castle Harry needs different clothing." Sesshomaru answered heading towards the castle. The dragon followed its master at before jumping into the sky before I knew it we were at the castle and I was being led to the baths were I was scrubbed down and night clothing I believe put on me.

Sesshomaru POV

Oh his smell, the one that will never send me away, the smell of my mate. I sense my eyes darkening with desire as my maids prepare him for bed in the Lords mate chambers. I will claim him tonight. I thought as I prepared for bed receiving word that he is waiting in the chambers. Quickly I make my way to his chambers to claim what is mine.

Harrys POV

I hear the door to my new rooms open, turning I only caught a glimpse of the demon before his mouth was on mine, sucking and nibbling on my lower lib before a cleaver tongue demanding entry, which I granted groaning around his tongue which explored my whole mouth leaving nothing untouched nothing unclaimed. I wrap my arms around his neck and sink my hands into his silky silvery hair. I felt myself being lifted up and deposited on the bed never once did our lips disconnect I felt more then saw him trying to untie my sash, moaning I wandlessly and wordlessly remove our clothing. I feel him tense as skin touched skin before allowing himself to be consumed by sensations and ask questions later.

Finally pulling away to allow breath I felt his fangs rank down my neck the spot where it met my shoulder before sucking up a mark crying out as I felt his nails gently rank my body, his head soon follows biting and nipping here and there before attaching itself to one of my nipples and a hand playing with the other. Before going even lower to the center of my need which he chose to ignore for the moment and probed his tongue lower to my opening which quivered in anticipation as the hot muscle slicked up my entrance before allowing itself to enter.

"Sessh more please." I groaned and pleaded as the tongue danced inside me.

"Are you sure?" I heard him question after removing his mouth from me, "I won't be able to prepare you with my claws."

"It will be fine." I answered noting briefly in my haze that he used first person.

"As you wish." He responded before oiling up his cock to make penetration easier. "Relax" he murmured as he positioned himself before thrusting slowly into me causing me to gasp and cry out in pain, his hand intertwined with mine as he pushed forward I squeezed his hands hoping to ride myself of some of the pain. Finally he was fully in and breathing hard limbs shaking, breathing deeply I nod in assent for him to move which he does gladly soon I am screaming out in pleasure as he attacked my prostate with no mercy using his inhuman speed to turn me into a babbling mess, finally I feel the end coming as he grabs my cock causing me to scream out and come clenching my muscles around his organ casing him to come, I felt a pain to the side of my neck prolonging my pleasure I felt him do a few more trusts before pulling out and laying besides me holding me close. "Mine!" He growled him my ear causing me to smile and nod.

"Yours." I stated before falling asleep unknowing of the new life forming inside my own body.

TBC…..i think

Well this was only meant to be a one shot so I'll let you guys vote on it should I continue or let it lie?


	2. Author Note

I STARTED A NEW STORY FOR THIS ONE SHOT CHECK IT OUT IT IS CALLED TIME AND DIMENSIONS! XD THANKS FOR ALL THAT HAVE REVIEWED THIS STORY!


End file.
